


Bathroom Encounters

by EvilDime



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Gen, HYDRA Trash Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:01:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilDime/pseuds/EvilDime
Summary: A little add-on to piglet's "Superserum" and AgentCoop's "Twenty Miles".Sometime in the future, Steve Rogers and Peter Parker meet in a bathroom.





	Bathroom Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Comic] Superserum](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673849) by [thefilthiestpiglet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefilthiestpiglet/pseuds/thefilthiestpiglet). 
  * Inspired by [Twenty Miles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085660) by [AgentCoop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentCoop/pseuds/AgentCoop). 



> Just a drabble inspired by piglet's latest trash comic and the short fic AgentCoop wrote to go along with it.  
> There's nothing explicitly mature in this fic, but since the works it references definitely are, I went with the M rating just in case.

Peter hesitated for a split second upon realizing that the room was occupied, then relaxed with an eyeroll and went about his business. "Captain," he said with a fake-casual nod to the side.

"Spiderman," Captain America returned the greeting. His voice was subdued, insecure, like he didn't know his way around this situation. He seemed to shrink in front of his stall - an impressive feat for someone of his stature.

Not that Peter was looking or something, but it was hard to miss the man's broad shoulders even when he was hunched as though expecting a fight.

Peter felt affronted by that. _He_ was the one who'd been shown this outlaw's propaganda videos in detention after having fought the guy and knowing full well he was nowhere near as patriotic as his uniform. What a laugh. If anyone had the right to feel uncomfortable meeting  the other, it should be him. 

They were apparently all on the same side now, since those weirdo aliens attacked, but whatever. Peter was still only about half Captain America's size and  not even a fifth his age. And let's not forget the last time they'd met face to face had been a  _mite_ hostile.

But no. Captain I-am-above-the-law Rogers had the gall to stand there looking like Peter'd just killed his pet kneazle. Jeez,  it looked like the guy couldn't even finish what he'd started there. Rogers was standing hunched in on himself like a tiny bird waiting for the storm to pass. A six-foot-some, absurdly strong... tiny bird.  Yeah.

"Um." Peter felt like he should probably say something. "So, weird, huh? I keep running into Avengers in places like this."

Beside him, Rogers seemed to freeze in shock, then slowly turned towards him. From the corner of his eye, Peter saw the man methodically put his pants in order and then suddenly 220 pounds of supersoldier intensity was bearing down on him. "Did anyone harass you?"

Peter blinked. "Huh?"

Wide blue eyes bore down into his. "You said you keep meeting Avengers in empty rooms. Did anyone do..." The eyes dropped, then rose to meet his again. "...anything improper?"

Peter frowned. It took embarrassingly long for the penny to drop. "Oh... oh!" He waved his hands frantically. "No, no-no-no, nothing like that, honest sir! It's just that, you know, the first time Iron Man came to my home, he sorta locked himself into my room with me, which, you know. And later, his security guy - Happy? Least well-named person on earth if you ask me - he showed up at my high school to meet me in the boys'. So, yeah, creepy, huh?"

He saw Captain America's frown deepen and heard a crunching noise from the vicinity of the man's hand on the dividing wall between the urinals. Ugh. "But they never did anything to me, swear to god!" he hurriedly added. "'s all good, I'm fine, don't worry!"

The frown became a deep, angry slash. "Of course you are. Aren't we all."

"Umh. Captain?" The guy was seriously starting to creep Peter out. Like, more than Stark and 'Happy' together. They may not have done anything to him, but they  _had_ pinged pretty strongly on his weird-o-meter.  Which may or may not have played a role in his rejection of Iron Man's offer. Living with that man? Weeeell... how about no. 

The fact that due to Iron Man's stupid disciplinary measures, he hadn't been there to help Peter when he was buried under several tons of factory and seriously freaking out might also have figured into that, though.

Not that Peter held grudges or anything.

As so often lately, he shivered at the memory of the concrete pressing in on him, of the fear of dying there, buried under the rubble with no-one even knowing where he was, getting slowly crushed to death –

Peter shook his head, determinedly straightened his shoulders and raised his head.

Captain America was looking at him with a very odd mix of compassion and anger. "Look," the man said, his deep voice surprisingly soft, "I know we got off to a bad start, so I may not be the person you want to talk to. But it's obvious that Tony or someone else did something to you. I... I know you'd rather not talk to anyone about it and... and I realize I wouldn't either... that is... I... But – this is totally hypocritical, but, kid, you should really, really talk to someone about this. It's..." He looked away. "It's not good burying everything inside, you know?"

Captain America raised a hand as though to give him a pat on the shoulder, reconsidered - and rightly so! He'd just been... eew -, dropped it again, gave Peter one more nervous look, and fled from the room with a whispered: "Sorry. Just... talk to someone."

Peter stood there for at least a minute with his mouth hanging open. The fuck had that been?

Finally, he shrugged, finished his business, washed his hands and left the room, deciding not to give the encounter any more thought.

Avengers were weird. What else was new.


End file.
